


Norse lights

by candelina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fluff, Jotun Biology, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Mpreg, Post-Endgame, Pre-Thor (2011), Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), in the two last chapters, the writer makes the rules, thorki story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: Ch. 1 [Pre-Thor (2011)] InnocentlyCh. 2 [Thor: Ragnarök] ArrogantlyCh. 3 [Post-Endgame pt.1] EternallyCh. 4 [Post-Endgame pt.2] Lovingly,,A kiss is something you give to someone you love dearly and who is really special to you.’’That was what their mother had told them, when they were still little kids.





	1. Innocently

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something about one of my favourite ships, but I couldn't decide where and when the story should take place. So, I ended up writing a whole fic that is more like a journey about Thor and Loki's relationship, starting from a few moments/events of their childhood and adolescence, until what I imagine their future together could be like.
> 
> (No character's death, because we don't do that here.)

_,,A kiss is something you give to someone you love dearly and who is really special to you.’’_

_That was what their mother had told them, when they were still little kids._

Thor and Loki were playing in the beautiful gardens of the palace, chasing and trying to catch one another. They often did that since they had both learnt how to walk. Odin and Frigga were watching them quietly, sitting on a bench and simply enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the day.

“I had almost forgotten how it feels.”

After the war between Asgard and Jotunheim ended, they finally managed to spend some peaceful moments.  
When Odin had come home with a baby, Frigga hadn't hesitated to take the tiny child in her arms and she had immediately smiled motherly as she looked down at him.

“What, my dear?” Odin asked.

Frigga turned to him. “To be at peace.”

The All Father took his consort's hand in his own and smiled at her lovingly. She returned the smile and leant closer until their lips touched softly.

When they parted, Frigga noticed something had changed. The place had gone unusually quiet. She and Odin looked down and found their sons gazing up at them with wide curious eyes.

“What.. that?” Thor asked with the limited knowledge of the few words he had learnt.

When Odin raised a brow at him, Loki shyly tried to explain. “What.. you did.. with..” and he pointed at his own mouth.

Frigga giggled softly and bent down to whisper to her sons, as if what she was about to say was a remarkable secret. “That, my children, was… a kiss.”

  
  


* * *

Hide-and-seek had recently become their favourite game since they were now old enough to be able to play without having someone to watch over them. Loki especially loved that game, because he always won. Thor, acting like the stubborn child he was, didn't want to give up and was always ready for the challenge to try and defeat his little brother. He didn't know yet that, when they played, Loki often used some of the new magic tricks he was learning. 

“Three.. two.. one.. here I come, Loki!” Thor didn't waste time and immediately went to search for the younger. He began to look in every angle, every hidden place of the gardens he had begun to know so well. But not as well as his brother, apparently.

The blond child had even climbed up a few trees, but – except for some birds in their nests – there was nothing.  
Loki was nowhere to be found. Thor had started to wonder if there was some secret passage he didn't know about. He let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms, whilst looking around in all directions for the umpteenth time.

“Looking for something, brother?”

Thor almost jumped. Just before Loki's voice reached him, he could swear he had seen a twinkle of green light, which disappeared as soon as he turned completely to face his younger brother, who was standing next to the tree where Thor had counted before starting the game.

“Loki!!” Thor groaned and walked towards him.

“I won. Again.” Loki laughed softly when he noticed his brother pouting. “Let's do something else now, Thor. I'm getting bored with winning always and so easily.”

Thor frowned, not liking the idea of giving up, but he had to admit that he was getting tired of that game too. He sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the tree with a sort of disappointed expression on his face.

Loki sat down next to him and looked up, enjoying the sight of Asgard's blue sky. It reminded him of his older brother's eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Thor spoke.

“You know, you're really good at hiding, Loki. I wish I could do it too. Would you teach me?”

The younger raised a brow at the other. “Really?”

“I want to know how you do it! Tell me your secret, brother.. please.”

Thor was looking at him with eyes full of genuine curiosity and interest. Loki couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face and also felt his cheeks flush a little. He leant closer and whispered to his brother. “I can't tell you now, because it's something I'm still working on, but when I'm ready I'll show you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. And, trust me, you'll like it a lot. I'm going to surprise you, Thor.”

“Aye! You're the best, brother!” Thor exclaimed cheerfully, the frustration for having lost the game had been soon forgotten.

Their faces were still close and they were both smiling happily at each other. The blond child gazed at his little brother's beautiful green eyes. The colour was similar to the twinkle he had seen before. Did it have something to do with the magic arts Loki was so eager to learn?  
It's true that the two young princes of Asgard didn't always have the same interests – Thor would rather spend his time improving his fighting skills rather than studying in the library like his brother did – but they enjoyed playing together and Thor always loved when Loki showed him what he had learnt from their mother.

“Loki?”

“Yes, Thor?”

“Can you do the thing?”

Loki looked at him with an unsure expression, but then he understood what his brother meant. Between them, words and explanations sometimes weren’t necessary at all. He gave him a small smile and showed him his hand, with the palm facing upwards.  
Loki closed his eyes to concentrate and took a few deep breaths.

The centre of his hand began to glow of a bright green light, which also spread across his fingers.

Slowly, the light started to shape itself to form a glowing snake.

Thor’s face instantly lit up at that sight. “WOAH! You have become really good at this, brother! It’s like a magical snake, it’s amazing!”

Loki grinned proudly as he watched Thor being completely astonished by the illusion he had created. It was nice to see him so excited about what Loki could do. Instead of his own hand, his gaze was now focused on his brother’s eyes. Always so pure and wonderful. 

Loki might have been only a child and maybe he couldn’t yet explain what he felt exactly while he stared at Thor’s smiling face, but there was something that captivated him and that, at the same time, made him sense the difference between them. Loki wasn’t aware of that yet, but he would soon come to understand that, for some reason, his smile couldn’t radiate the same warmth as Thor’s own did.

However, Loki was sure of one thing: he loved surprising his older brother with new spells, magic tricks and even with some funny pranks sometimes. The thought made him smirk softly.

That’s when he noticed the glowing green snake had disappeared and Thor was now looking at him as if waiting for something.

Loki’s eyebrows rose slightly, but instead of speaking, he found himself leaning closer to the blond, until his lips touched Thor’s cheek and softly brushed against his skin.

He closed his eyes, only for a few seconds. Then, he felt his brother chuckle and instantly pulled away.

“That tickles, Loki!” Thor said, still laughing light-heartedly. He didn’t seem to notice the way his little brother’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“I… uh… sorry.” Loki didn’t know why he did that, but he was glad Thor hadn’t disliked it. He was sure the blond would’ve made fun of him or something, but maybe he just took it as a playful thing like he often did. He probably didn’t even remember what their mother had told them about kisses. It was fine, though, because Loki remembered. He remembered how she explained that a kiss was a very important symbol of devotion, a way to show how much you care for the people you give it to.

“Hey, do you think you can do other animals apart from snakes?” Thor asked all of a sudden, unaware of the raven-haired child’s thoughts and the reasons behind his innocent gesture.

“Uh, y-yeah.. I can try.” Loki closed his eyes and concentrated again.

  
  


* * *

  


“THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME!”

“CHEERS, MY FRIENDS!”

“Another step on your path to become real men. Congratulations!”

“I am already a real man!”

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s reply. They certainly weren’t kids anymore, but they were both young and still had a few years ahead of them before they could gain the experience, the knowledge, the abilities which would be required for the future that awaits them. Obviously, this didn’t stop Thor from being all excited and thrilled about the whole event.

“Come on, Thor! Take another one!” Volstagg encouraged his friend and the blond didn’t need to be told twice. He took another mug which had just been filled up with the finest ale of all of Asgard.

It was the first time the two princes took part in a feast during which they were officially allowed to consume alcohol, having reached the right age for it to be socially acceptable. It was actually more of a convention, but what better excuse to have a big feast – given the lively nature of the majority of the Asgardians.

It wasn’t as if Thor had never tried some ale or mead before. Actually that was true for his friends as well, who were all young and also impatient to grow up. Even Loki had once sneakily stolen a bottle of wine during a feast in the huge hall of the palace. Tonight, however, was the first night they could all officially drink and enjoy themselves surrounded also by older and much more experienced warriors they often looked up to. 

And – while Hogun sat quietly (still too shy to speak), Volstagg devoured the victim of the first hunt Thor had led alone, Fandral made his first attempts to seduce a maid and Sif was busy with an arm wrestling competition – Thor was listening to a story an old warrior was telling, and at the same time he was trying all the different kinds of ale, as he had previously decided he would do that night.

Loki was listening too, his glass only half full in his hand. The tale was about one of the many adventures the veteran had in the various Realms he had visited.

“… and then, the enchanting spirit looked at me with those wonderful deep blue eyes that could make even Asgard’s night sky jealous and, suddenly, I came to understand.”

“…that you have become insane?”

The sound of laughter arose and echoed in the tavern, but the old man just smiled and didn’t comment.

“Come on, my friend, you really cannot expect us to believe that you have met such a beautiful creature during the night, in the middle of a forest and who also happened to fall in love with you at first sight. And then, they disappeared just like that.” A fellow soldier said and more people started to laugh.

“I have not talked about love, least of all love at first sight, no. But what I have found that night was beyond anything I have ever come across in my entire life.”

At that point, the room fell unusually quiet. Everyone now was paying attention to the old man, including the two princes of Asgard and their friends. Thor stopped drinking and looked at the warrior with a curious gaze, eager to listen to whatever life-changing secret the veteran was about to reveal. He thought to himself that he had never paid so much attention to someone during a feast.

“I was sitting on the shore of the lake, with only the moon and the stars to light the surroundings. It was a very cold night and I had to wear all the furs I had with me to avoid freezing, but… when the spirit appeared, they were barely clothed and also barefoot. They had bright skin and long dark hair. I thought I was hallucinating, but the closer they got the more realistic everything felt. At the same time, though, it was like living a dream.”

He paused and eyed the people around him. They were all waiting in silence for him to continue. He met Thor Odinson’s gaze briefly and then spoke again.

“The spirit approached me and reached out to touch my face. It was a tender, intimate gesture, like one between lovers or between a mother and her children. I saw them moving their lips, but I could not hear anything. Then, the spirit leant even closer and I felt them pressing a kiss on my forehead. I was unable to move or even think. By the time the spirit withdrew I only knew one thing… I wanted to feel those soft lips on me again, at least once more. But I was also at peace… like somehow, somewhere in my tired heart of warrior, I knew I would get to experience that feeling again. And suddenly, I realised I felt… warm.”

It was only when the old warrior stopped talking for the second time that Thor realised his gaze had shifted from him to his brother, who was still looking at the man despite trying to show disinterest. The blond prince didn’t know when it happened exactly – probably somewhere between the words ‘kiss’ and ‘soft lips’ but he wasn’t sure – and now he found himself unable to look away. He thought about the description of the spirit that the warrior had given.

_enchanting_

_wonderful deep blue eyes_

_bright skin and long dark hair_

He shook his head. That wasn’t his brother. Yet, for some mysterious reason, Thor had imagined Loki’s features while he was listening to the old man’s tale about the spirit.

“What happened afterwards?” Somebody asked.

“Afterwards…”

Another pause. The warrior scratched his white beard and lowered his gaze, looking down at his empty mug on the table.

“Afterwards… I woke up when the sun had already risen, only to find my dead prey from the day before gone. My precious sword was gone too. Thank the Norns I still had my axe otherwise I could not have hunted again and I might have died.”

There was dead silence. But, suddenly, a man from the other side of the table burst into laughter and many others soon followed him.

“Poor friend of mine! You have clearly been bewitched and you have not even noticed!”

Another man patted the old warrior’s back in sympathy. He simply smiled genuinely and filled his mug.

“Indeed! That spirit must have known the ways of magic and probably just happened to be hungry when you crossed their path.”

Everyone seemed to agree with that explanation and while someone felt sort of bad for the unfortunate old soul, others had already got back to their drinks and chats with their friends.

Thor didn’t start drinking immediately. He was staring at the old man again and he could have sworn he had caught sight of something – something he couldn’t exactly name – in the old man’s eyes when they met his own. 

“Thor? Thor, are you listening?”

It was only when his brother’s voice finally reached him that Thor snapped out of that kind of trance he seemed to be in. 

“Uh, yeah… what is it, brother?”

“What were you daydreaming about? Don’t tell me you feel drunk already.”

“No!” was Thor’s instinctive reply. “Not at all.”

Loki considered him for a few moments, then he seemed to decide nothing was amiss, so he shrugged slightly and had a sip of his own drink. 

“If you say so.”

Once the tavern had begun to empty out and the feast was over, Thor and Loki decided to make their way back to the palace, together. Their friends, instead, had chosen to stay a little longer, for Volstagg still had to finish his plate (“wasting food is really bad and impolite, don’t you know!”), Fandral was close to convince a second maid to spend the rest of the night with him (“or perhaps we could arrange something for tomorrow?”), Sif didn’t feel like abandon her friends there (“someone responsible must make sure you manage to get home, you drunk idiots”) and Hogun would have never left without the others.

The princes walked in silence for a little while, until Loki abruptly stopped.

Thor took a few more steps before noticing and then he stopped as well and turned to his younger brother. Loki was gazing at him with a questioning look.

“What?”

“You’re thinking.”

“So?”

“It happens rarely, especially after you have enjoyed yourself during a feast, so it looks strange.”

Thor knew he should have felt offended by that comment, but tonight his mind seemed to be focused on one thing only.

“That old warrior’s story.”

“What about it?” Loki asked slowly, his expression becoming more inquisitive.

“I don’t know, I just… while he was telling it, there was a moment– an instant in which our gazes met and… I saw something in his eyes…”

“Something like what?”

Thor sighed. “I don’t know. I couldn’t place it.”

“Perhaps, it was just the alcohol having its effect, even on you.”

“I am not drunk!”

“If you say so.”

The blond prince averted his eyes from Loki and looked up at the dark blue sky, lightened by many stars. He tried to think again about the old man’s gaze.

“There was a hint of… sadness.”

“Sadness?”

“No, wait. It was more like… like he was looking back on that night the story was about and was wishing he could relive it again.”

“You mean he was feeling nostalgic?”

“Aye, that’s it brother! It was nostalgia! But, there was also something else. There was… hope.”

“He did say that he had felt like he would experience those feelings again, after the spirit had touched him.”

“That’s true.” Thor was looking at his brother again now and began to walk closer to him. “Loki, do you think he is still waiting to encounter that spirit once more?”

The raven-haired prince glanced away and seemed to think about it. When he looked ahead once again, Thor was right in front of him.

“I don’t know, brother. Perhaps, you could ask the warrior if you saw him again, but… Thor, can you tell me something?”

“Hm? Sure. What is it?”

“Why are you so interested in this story? For all we know, it could be a figment of an old man’s imagination.”

“Yes, it could be, but…” The blond found himself admiring the green in Loki’s eyes and before he could stop himself, he was raising his hand to cup the raven-haired boy’s cheek. “It intrigued me.”

“Wh–” Loki was about to ask something, but stopped when he felt Thor’s gentle touch on his face. It caught him off guard, that caress, which was unlike the way his older brother would usually touch him, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

_a tender, intimate gesture, like one between lovers or between a mother and her children_

“_What_ has exactly intrigued you, brother?” Loki managed to ask in the end.

All he got in response was a pair of lips pressing softly against his forehead.

Apparently, his brother was all about surprises tonight. Maybe there had been actually something in his drinks?

When Thor pulled away he also averted his gaze from Loki once again and rubbed the back of his own neck, missing the slight blush that spread across the younger prince’s cheeks.

“You know, Loki, I cannot explain why, but… that spirit the warrior talked about… they reminded me of you.”

“Then, shouldn’t I be the one doing the kissing?”

At that, Thor grinned and took a step backwards, finally giving his little brother some space. They both ended up laughing playfully then, breaking the tension they hadn’t even realised was there.

“But… if I had let you do it, who says you wouldn’t have bewitched me like what happened to the old man?”

“Nonsense, brother.” Loki said, with a soft smirk on his face. “I would never do it. Besides, I am no stranger to you.”

Thor smiled in return. “You are right…”

“THOR!”

The blond spun around as he heard a familiar female voice calling his name.

“My friends! I thought you were still at the tavern!”

There were Sif and Hogun standing next to each other, panting slightly as though they had been running.

“You must come back with us!” The young woman kept shouting. “Someone challenged Fandral in a fight claiming that he was harassing his girlfriend. Other drunk folks joined and they started a brawl! Volstagg is helping Fandral, but they’re in no condition to fight! We must go!”

Thor frowned, his expression stern now. 

“Go ahead, I am coming!”

Sif nodded and exchanged a look with Hogun before they ran back to the tavern.

Thor turned to his brother.

“Go back to the palace, Loki. I will help Fandral and the others.”

“Bu–”

He didn’t even get the chance to object, because obviously his brave older brother was already on his way to save the situation and help _his_ friends.

Loki sighed softly as he watched Thor disappearing in the direction which they had just come from. Then, he turned around and quietly walk back to the royal palace by himself.

  
  


* * *

It was dark all around the cave. The torches of the hunters were the only source of light. The air was humid, almost stifling and the stone walls were getting narrower.

“This was a great idea. Brilliant, even!”

“Shut up, Loki.”

“Nobody asked you.”

“No, of course not. We wouldn’t have chased the beast and wouldn’t have ended up here if I was to make the decisions, which I am not. Instead, we are fortunate enough to have someone as ingenious as my dear brother to lead us in this hideous and filthy place, despite the clear proof that we have lost the prey long ago–”

“Can someone do something to shut his mouth?”

“Oh, and let us not forget that we chose to ignore all the unwelcoming signs we have been sent since we came in here.”

“Thank you for the summary, Loki. Very useful as always.”

“Anytime, brother.”

“The bats did seem a little hostile.” Fandral mumbled, remembering how those horrible animals attacked him and caused him to drop his own torch. Now, they only had two: Hogun and Thor’s ones.

“Wait. I think I can see something…” Thor suddenly announced.

“Another threat written on the walls with blood?”

“No, it’s… it is…”

“A light.”

It was indeed a light, but not a natural one. Loki could already sense there was magic in it. Besides, it was a purple light.  
Thor walked closer and the others followed behind him. The blond prince went past a tall rock and unexpectantly found himself in a large rocky room.

What instantly caught his eyes, though, was the feminine figure at the centre of it. 

She was glowing with that purple – and now stronger – light and she was floating, a few meters from the ground.

“Who are you?”

Thor asked in a demanding tone and Loki had to fight the urge to stab him because was that really the first thing to say after you have entered someone’s place uninvited?

“Don’t they teach the firstborn Prince of Asgard good manners?” The mysterious woman replied.

“So you know who I am.” Thor ignored the question. “My friends and I have come in this forest to hunt a creature that is terrorizing my people and the trail led us here. If you know where the creature is hiding you must tell us.”

“Oh, that is what my pet has been doing then.”

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif exchanged a few quick glances, while Thor – in anger – and Loki – more with curiosity – frowned at that.

“You are saying that awful creature belongs to you?”

“I would choose my words more carefully if I were you, Thor Odinson.” The woman said as she slowly approached the group. “It was not my intention to cause troubles to anyone. I was just… experimenting, but unfortunately something got out of hand. I apologize for that.”

Before Thor could come up with any other ill-timed response, Loki stepped in. 

“Pardon my interruption and please correct me if I am wrong. I assume you were practising some kind of sorcery and if that is so, I do hope you could help us sort out this unexpected problem. We would gladly accept your apologies, then.”

The witch directed her glance at Loki, and there was a hint of interest in it. 

“You are a seiðr user, second born of Odin.” She stated matter-of-factly. “You need not to ask me that, though. I have been trying to find a way to correct my mistake already and I think I will find a solution soon.”

“That is good to hea–”

“Bring the beast to me and I will give you the solution!” Thor suddenly thundered.

The witch narrowed her eyes at the blond and the purple light around her darkened. “I have already said I am sorry and I swear this will never happen again.”

“No, it will not. I’ll make sure of it myself!”

“Thor, listen…”

“I gave my word to father that I would get the beast and I will, whatever the cost!” Thor’s booming voice left space for no argument. His infuriated eyes were still on the woman.

She merely raised a brow at him. “‘Whatever the cost’? My, you sure have a lot to learn, young prince.”

She moved closer to him then and the warriors immediately got into more offensive stances. The woman let out a chuckle.

“Do not move any further, you witch!”

But those who couldn’t move were actually the warriors themselves, as they soon realised when they tried and failed to step forward. Thor seemed to be unable to do anything as well, unable to even look away from those purple eyes before him.

The woman’s gaze briefly shifted to Loki before she leant in and whispered in the blond prince’s ear. 

Loki attempted to hear what she was saying to his brother but he couldn’t even try to move.

All of a sudden, the witch stepped back and the God of Thunder’s body fell on the ground with a loud thud and the torch he was holding was put out.

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock.

“THOR!!”

“What have you done to him?!” Sif cried.

“Do not fret. He’s only sleeping.” The purple-eyed woman replied, but she had a sinister smile on her face. 

“He will sleep for a very long time.”

At that, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral simultaneously attacked her with their weapons, but before Sif’s sword could cut her, the witch disappeared in a bright flash.

Soon after, Hogunʼs torch also extinguished itself, due to being completely consumed. Therefore, the last source of light vanished, leaving all of them in utter darkness.

“Ow!”

“Hey, be careful! That was my foot!”

“How was I supposed to know? I can’t see anything!”

“What in the– oh shit, I think I have stepped on Thor’s hand!”

“Did he wake up?”

“Damn you, guys, stop moving!” Sif demanded and the disarray actually seemed to calm down.

“We have to get out of here.” Volstagg said.

“Thank you for your clever advice, my dear friend.” 

Although they couldn’t see anything, everybody was able to recognize Loki’s sarcastic voice.

The red-headed man’s face twitched in annoyance. “Pardon me, Your Highness, maybe you could enlighten us about how to find a possible way out?”

“It’s funny that you said it.”

With that statement, a green flame appeared on the God of Mischief’s hand, lighting up the surroundings.

Everyone stared at it, and then at Loki.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“You could have done that from the very beginning!”

“Maybe. But then, where would the fun be?”

Fandral shook his head, Hogun stepped in front of Sif to prevent her from strangling Loki and Volstagg let out a low growl before he bent over to lift Thor and set him on his shoulders.

“Let’s just get going.”

  
  


* * *

“Are you saying that you cannot undo the spell?”

“I’m afraid, but the only way to make Thor wake up is to follow the instructions the sorceress gave when she cast the spell.”

“Your Majesty, we are sorry, but… we didn’t hear what the witch said to Thor.”

Frigga smiled gently at the warriors as though trying to reassure them. “It is good I was raised by witches and I know something about magic, then.”

When Loki and the others had come back to the palace, Thor was immediately brought to the healing rooms and the All Father and the All Mother arrived soon after. Odin furiously stated that “whoever dared to do this will pay” and sent the guards to arrest the mysterious, purple-eyed woman.  
Loki – who had never left Thor’s side, like his mother and the four warriors – doubted that they would actually find her. She was too intelligent to stay on Asgard after casting a spell on none other than Odin’s firstborn.

“My Queen,” Lady Sif began, “if there is anything we can do to help Thor, please let us know.”

Frigga nodded and seemed strangely calm, but Loki knew his mother was trying to contain her worry. 

“You are all brave warriors and very good friends to my sons.”

A few seconds later, Loki cleared his throat. “Mother, do you know what we should do?”

He saw her shoulders tense almost imperceptibly. Her gaze shifted towards her sleeping son.

“I have seen this kind of spell before. The only way for the cursed person to wake up is to receive a kiss from their true love.”

Loki really couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his mouth, earning a glare from the female warrior and a slight frown from Frigga.

“I’m sorry, mother, but… a ‘true love’s kiss’? It all sounds like an old fairy tale you used to tell us when we were children.”

The All Mother rose from where she was sitting next to her elder son and approached the younger.

“The magic of fairy tales is as real as yours, darling.” And she offered him a knowing smile.

“However, I see no need for Thor to stay here. I will tell the healers to check on him again and then make sure he is transferred to his chambers.” 

With that, the Queen excused herself and left. The atmosphere in the room changed then as the raven-haired prince and the warriors awkwardly looked at Thor’s motionless figure.

_So he’s like the sleeping beauty now_. The thought was too amusing to take the whole absurd situation seriously.

Finally someone broke the silence.

“I think we might as well try… after you, Sif.”

It was Fandral who jokingly suggested it, but the look he received from the young woman had nothing funny in it.

“What? You too said we need to help Thor and we will have to start in some way or another.”

The lady narrowed her eyes as she looked at each one of her companions, but none managed to meet her gaze.

“Do you really think I… should try?!” She exclaimed indignantly.

“It is only for our prince’ sake.”

Volstagg dared to say, while Hogun kept looking down at his own feet helplessly. Loki quietly watched as Sif looked like she was having a very difficult internal debate. It lasted several moments, until she finally seemed to have made up her mind and carefully approached the bed.

She sighed and bent over above the God of Thunder’s face. Holding a lock of her hair to prevent it from falling on her own face, she leant in and gently pressed her lips on Thor’s.

Everyone was on edge as they watched the scene in silence.

When Lady Sif backed away, they all waited with their eyes fixed on Thor. But nothing happened. 

Nobody dared to talk and Sif sighed again. Loki could finally exhale the breath he didn’t know he was holding, while no one was watching him.

“Well, at least we tried. Come on, we need to find another way.”

Days passed. Then, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but the situation had not improved. 

Odin’s guards didn’t find any trace of the witch, nor Heimdall could see her, and the only good news was that the beast seemed to have disappeared with her.

The healers’ ability and seiðr made sure the blond prince survived in that state of peaceful sleep with no bad consequences for his health.

The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and other men and women – sent by the All Father – were travelling across all the Realms Thor had visited to try and find the person who was destined to break the spell.

Frigga had started to search in the library every day hoping to discover an alternative to help her son. At some point, Loki had joined her as well and even though they continued to examine every single book about spells, magic, ancient magic and seiðr, their researches always turned out to be unsuccessful.

“As much as it pains me to say this, mother, I believe all our efforts are in vain.”

Frigga closed the old book, which she had just finished to read, with a sigh and added it to the pile on the table next to them.

“And I believe you are right, my son.”

Now that they were alone, protected by the walls and the many shelves of the huge library – a place where Loki would often go to seek relaxation and comfortable solitude – the trickster could clearly recognize the emotions his mother would otherwise hide when they were in public. She was the Queen, after all. However, Loki was able to see it now. The resignation in her eyes. 

The realization of her powerlessness and impossibility to help her own son.

And it hurt.

Carefully, Loki reached out to place his hand on his mother’s. Frigga looked up from her lap and offered him a sweet smile, attempting to appear as strong as her role required. But Loki knew better.

“Your brother will be fine.”

After his mother spoke, Loki felt his eyes widened slightly and he was suddenly aware that his expression was reflecting the same pain Frigga was feeling.

* * *

It had been almost a year since the incident happened and, even though a single year was nothing compared to the lifetime of an Asgardian, many people were slowly starting to lose hope.  
Even the most experienced healers had expressed their concerns about leaving the prince’s body exposed to the curse for an indefinitely long time. No one managed to find a solution, though.  
One by one, all the skilled men and women, who Odin had sent in the different Realms, came back empty-handed and with no news.  
The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had not returned yet and for a while, nobody heard anything from them.

The All Father and the All Mother always appeared strong and hopeful whenever they were in public and Loki was the only one who could witness the true desperation behind that façade. Or, at least, he saw his mother’s despair – as she would spend her days either by her elder son’s side or in the library – and simply assumed his father felt the same way, but didn’t show it even to the members of his family. He was Odin. He couldn’t let anyone see him weak.

However, Loki had imagined him: helpless, anguished.

He, Odin, King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, incapable of saving his own son. His beloved golden son.

It was an unusually cold night. A light rain had been falling for three days and was still falling, as though even the sky of Asgard itself was crying for its Prince.

It was around midnight when the doors of the firstborn Odinson’s chambers opened quietly and a slim figure walked in.

He closed the door behind him and cautiously – as if he didn’t know that room like the back of his own hand – he approached the bed on which the God of Thunder was lying down.

“Oh, brother, look at you.” He began once he was next to the bed. “Mother and father are really worried and upset because of you.”

He paused and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. “Actually, I don’t even see our father so often, but mother… she’s easy to find. She’s almost always here, next to you and doesn’t want to leave your side, even though she knows it’ll change nothing.” Another pause and a sigh. “I… I cannot bear to see her like that. It hurts, but what am I going to do?”

Then, for the first time since he had entered in the room, his eyes looked at his brother’s face. “And what about me, Thor? I’m bored. Are you going to do something about it or what?”

Loki wasn’t surprised to see that the expression Thor had when he was peacefully asleep was not much different from the one he had as a child. He remembered it very well from the nights during which they used to sleep together, especially if there was a storm.  
Thor knew Loki was afraid of storms and he would sneak in his baby brother’s chamber and slip in his bed. Usually, he would find a very frightened Loki curled up on himself and shivering.  
Thor would slip under the blankets and wrap his arms around him and he would whisper comforting words to him and tell him everything was fine because his big brother was there to protect him.

It was only after Thor was officially appointed as the God of Thunder that Loki stopped fearing storms.

Thor had kept his promise. His big brother had become the God of the most threatening sky, so he would control it and prevent it from scaring Loki. So he would protect Loki forever.

The God of Mischief raised a hand and brought it close to Thor’s cheek, with the intention of caressing it. But, instead, he placed it on the pillow, next to the side of Thor’s head.

He leant forward, slowly. His gaze was fixed on his brother’s features.

Then, he closed his eyes and his lips met the corner of Thor’s mouth, brushing softly against the elder prince’s lips.

_Wake up, oaf._

When Loki pulled back, though, he didn’t even glace at him and quickly – but always silently – stood up and walked out of the room without being seen.

He couldn’t know that the sky of Asgard was about to turn as light blue as a certain someone’s eyes which Loki liked so much. The same eyes that Thor, in the solitude of his bedchamber, had just lazily opened.

  
  


* * *

  


The following day there was a great bustle inside and outside the walls of the palace. All Asgard was making merry and Odin had called a whole week of celebration to thank the Norns, for the Sleeping Prince had finally awoken.

It was Frigga who first find him in the early hours of the morning. Thor was sitting on his bed, with a confused expression on his face, a slight headache and he was also hungry but didn’t feel like moving. His body had gone numb due to having slept for the longest time in his life, but thanks to the healing magic of his mother – who allowed herself to cry tears of joy and utter relief – he soon felt better and full of energy. She also explained to him everything that had happened, about the spell, how it worked and how everyone had been trying to help him.

“Aye, I remember the mysterious woman, but… did I really sleep for an entire year?”

“Almost a year, but yes, darling, you did.” 

Frigga was checking his arms and legs to make sure there was no damage and that he could move freely without concern (whose concern she didn’t specify).

“Norns, you must have been worried. I’m sorry, mother.”

She offered him one of her gentle smiles. “It wasn’t your fault.”

And Thor thought to himself that maybe he was actually somehow at fault, but he didn’t want to think about it now.

“How did I wake up?”

His mother paused and gazed at him as though she could find the answer to that question in his light blue eyes.

“We don’t know.” She said eventually.

And it was true. Since the God of Thunder woke up, the healers had been searching for an explanation, a theory about what could have happened, because those who guarded the prince’s chambers hadn’t seen anyone walking in the night before the awaking. The best they could come up with was that the witch who had casted the spell had died, and with her death all the effects of her magic vanished.

Loki, who was among those who found out about Thor immediately after Frigga (the others were Odin and Heimdall), had many questions and no answer.

_The only way for the cursed person to wake up is to receive a kiss from their true love._

His mother’s words echoed in his mind. 

_A kiss. _

_From their true love._ But if that was true, then…

No, impossible. The healers’ theory about the witch’s death was the most likely to be right. What Loki did that night had nothing to do with Thor’s awaking. It was but a mere coincidence.

When Loki went to Thor and his big brother saw him, he instantly pulled Loki in a tight embrace (not as tight as he remembered, though, so maybe his arms were still a bit numb). In that moment, Loki decided that it was for the best to forget everything about that incident.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif arrived as soon as they heard the news, using the Bifrost.

After hugging their prince, they went for a drink and celebrated Thor’s return all together.

* * *


	2. Arrogantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Thor:Ragnarök (I know it's a huge jump but whatever), just bear in mind that everything that happened meanwhile it's the same, nothing changed.  
Things will start to diverge from the canon universe with the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> !!WARNING!! Very Mature Content Ahead

“YOUR… SAVIOUR… IS… HERE!”

_You took your sweet time._ Thor thought, as he watched his brother making his grand entrance and he couldn’t help but grin.  
He might have expected it, but he couldn’t have been sure. Nevertheless, Loki was here now and it was all that counted. He also brought a large spaceship and the fighters – now rebels – from the arena on Sakaar. In the end, his brother had chosen to come back to Asgard, he had chosen to help him saving _their_ people and to–

Pain suddenly shot through him from his spine, causing Thor to let out a groan as Hela had stuck her sharp elbow in his back while she had him pinned down. Damn her and her endlessly-appearing weapons.  
  


* * *

  
“Tell me, brother, what were you the God of again?”

Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. But it was too late and at some point Hela had certainly regretted underestimating her brother.

Next thing she knew was that she was being hit by a powerful lighting blast that momentarily knocked her out.

The thunderbolt pierced the sky and made everyone paused briefly to look up at what was happening. The Asgardians, Korg, even Heimdall, they were all astonished before that display of the true power of the God of Thunder.

Everyone, or almost everyone.

When Loki looked up, as the familiar rumble of thunder was heard, he smirked. _I knew it._

A second later, Thor was on the battlefield, with lighting and electricity rushing through his body and making his remaining eye glow brightly.  
  


* * *

  
“If you were here, I might even give you a hug.”

“I’m here.”

Loki said, promptly catching the object Thor had thrown. And Thor smiled at him.

Now that everything was over and they could finally enjoy a moment together, just the two of them, they realized they had both lost a lot in a very short period of time. But they were still there and they were still together. Thor thought that it was enough. They had been apart for too long, and too many times already they thought they had lost each other, but neither of them had given up. That’s why now it wasn’t the time to think about the past. Now, it was just them.

Thor approached his brother with slow steps and when he was in front of him, the God of Thunder lifted his hand and gently rested it against Loki’s neck. A gesture that had become familiar between them since a very long time ago.

Loki didn’t move and he continued to stare at the clear sky in Thor’s eye. Such a shame he only had one now, Loki had always liked his big brother’s light blue eyes.

Then, Thor leant in and kissed the God of Mischief’s lips. Loki froze and his own eyes widened. But he didn’t move yet. The object – which he had caught earlier and that was still in his hand – fell on the ground.  
Suddenly, Loki felt exhausted. He realized he wasn’t even fighting against what Thor was doing and, eventually, he closed his eyes and kissed him back.  
Thor hummed happily and then, when he licked Loki’s lower lip, his brother automatically opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue in.

When they separated, Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s.

“Brother…” The God of Mischief’s voice was slightly breathless.

“Yes?”

“I thought you said only a hug.”

Thor chuckled and looked down, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. “Loki, I…”

“I know.”

Thor glanced up again to meet his brother’s emerald eyes as though searching for something. His heart fluttered when he saw genuine sincerity in them.

“So, you too…”

Loki placed his hands on Thor’s broad chest and slowly moved them on his shoulders, then he finally wrapped his arms around the God of Thunder’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. He smirked against his mouth when he felt Thor’s strong arms encircled his body and moaned as the bulges in their pants were pressed against one another.  
Those moans sent shivers of arousal down Thor’s spine.

“Loki… Loki, I want you.” He mumbled between kisses, but then he pulled away so he could look at Loki’s face again. He was pleased to notice that his usually pale skin was now a little flushed. But, before proceeding to the next level, he had to be sure of one thing.

“Do you want this?”

“What does it look like to you?”

And Thor smirked as he became aware of the hardness pressing against his thigh. Truth to be told, he knew Loki could have perfectly rejected him – or, more likely, stabbed him – if he hadn’t want any of it, but Thor wanted to see his brother’s reaction. It was good to know they were both eager to do this.

All of a sudden, Loki was shoved against the nearest wall and soon Thor was kissing him again, even more passionately. Finally he seemed to have managed to release the beast.  
He let out another moan when Thor moved his mouth from his lips and began to kiss his jaw and his neck as well.  
Saying that he had never imagined how Thor was in bed would just be one of the many lies Loki had told in the past. He had actually imagined a lot and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“Brother… I think we should hurry before someone come to look for us, so… whatever you want to do, I suggest you do it faster.”

Loki had just the time to finish to speak when he heard – and felt – Thor growl irritably against his skin. He soon noticed the kisses had stopped, as the God of Thunder seemed to be struggling with the high collar of Loki’s tunic.

“Thor?”

“Your clothes are in the way.”

“Don’t you dare tear them off, you oaf!” Loki suddenly pushed his brother away from him before he could commit an unforgivable crime. The trickster sighed when he saw the confused and slightly concerned look Thor was giving him.  
With a flick of his wrist, the God of Thunder’s clothes disappeared and Loki chuckled as he watched his brother’s expression shift from utterly dumbfounded to pretentiously threatening.

When Thor dangerously started to approach him again, Loki lifted his hand as a sign for him to stop.

Thor did, his breath heavy now. It was clear that he was losing his patience.

“I know I said we should hurry, but I’m tired and I don’t really feel like being fucked against a wall by you.” Loki said and took a few steps towards the corner of the room, but his gaze never left Thor’s divine body.

“What do you plan to do then?”

Loki – who was still fully dressed – gave him a smirk and pressed a hidden button on the wall.

Only then Thor turned away from his brother and looked, with positive surprise, at the rather large bed that had just literally came out of the floor.

The God of Mischief, who seemed perfectly used to it as though he had seen that a hundred times, walked towards it and sat down comfortably. 

“Well, brother?”

Thor hesitated only for a moment before approaching him again, in all his glorious nudity, and noticed Loki licked his own lips. He pushed him further on the bed until the trickster was lying down on his back and then, Thor crawled above him. He grabbed the collar of his little brother’s clothes, looking at him with a gaze full of lust.

“Do it, or I’ll do it my way.”

His tone didn’t leave space for arguments and Loki was suddenly so turned on that his pants began to feel too tight. A flick of wrist and his own clothes were gone as well.

“Much better.” Thor smiled as he admired his brother’s porcelain skin and then bent over to claim his lips once again. They kissed until Thor moved to Loki’s neck and chest, finally able to taste him more.  
He also let his hands wander on his sides while he took Loki’s rose nipple in his mouth, earning a moan from him and _damn_ if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound in the universe. He licked it and lifted his hand to pinch the other.

“Brother…”

_Sensitive I see_. Thor was happy about that discovery and now he felt even more eager to learn as much as he could about what Loki liked and what pleased him.  
Thor began to kiss his way down on his brother’s torso, leaving a trail of pecks and nips all over his body as he headed southwards.

Loki shivered slightly at the sudden loss of warmth that the God of Thunder’s body had been providing him with. But he certainly wasn’t going to complain about Thor’s current intentions.  
He moaned with pleasure when his brother’s large hand wrapped around his hard cock and began to stroke him.

Thor was watching him carefully even as he ran his tongue on his manhood before taking it into his mouth.

“A-ah!”

Loki furrowed his brow and certainly he did Not squeal as he was surrounded by the warmth of Thor’s mouth. He let go of the sheets he was holding on to and, instead, he grabbed his brother’s hair. Loki cursed underneath his breath as he wished Thor’s blond hair was still long so he would take better hold of it.

“Brother… Thor… I–I can’t…” 

The God of Thunder started bobbing his head at an increasing speed, clearly encouraging him to cum into his mouth, the bastard. He knew Loki couldn’t resist much longer.

“I– fuck, I’m coming!”

The God of Mischief arched his back and gasped as he did so and Thor drank all his seed.

“You’re so good, brother.” He licked his lips, watching Loki pant slightly in his post-climax state and crawled until he was above him once again. “So beautiful.”

The kiss that followed was sweet and tender, compared to the greedy ones they had been sharing. The atmosphere seemed to have changed a little and everything just felt so romantic–

“AH!”

Thor was caught off guard by the hand that had reached down to wrap around his big and hard cock and that had squeezed him without notice.  
He glared down at his brother, who was giving him a smug look. 

“What’s wrong, oh Mighty God of Thunder? Did the battle exhaust you so much that you have lost the faculty to satisfy your lover properly?”

Loki wasn’t just teasing, he was provoking him, that much was clear. In a way, he had done it often in the past. Thor really shouldn’t be surprised or angry. He loved Loki just the way he was. He had always loved his little brother.

Gently, Thor removed Loki’s hand from his dick and instead brought his own on Loki’s knees, spreading them apart so he could settle better between his legs.  
He touched and kissed his inner thighs and then, he moved one hand in front of his brother’s entrance, ready to put a first finger in. He maintained eye contact as he did so, watching Loki’s reaction closely.

The God of Mischief bit his lip at the intrusion and no sound escaped his mouth. He could take much more than that. He _wanted_ much more than that.

“Is that the best you can do, brother?”

This time, Thor smirked at him. 

“You speak too much, little brother.” As soon as he finished to say that, Thor began to move his finger inside Loki’s asshole. When he thought he had stretched him enough, he quickly added a second finger and thrust both of them in.

Loki did moan this time. _Finally_ he wanted to say aloud, but he didn’t. It was still far from enough. Once he adjusted himself, he began to move his hips, meeting his brother’s movements so his fingers were buried deep inside him.

“Loki…”

“I can take it, Thor, come on!”

Thor considered him carefully, until the realization hit him and he pulled his fingers out suddenly.

“What the– what are you doing, you big idiot?!”

“You have done this before.” 

The tone wasn’t accusatory, it was as though Thor was speaking to himself. Yet, Loki narrowed his eyes at him, but then he let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“Oh Norns, did you seriously believe you would take me as if I was a virgin maiden? How are you so naïve?”

It was a good question. Thor didn’t know what to think. He should’ve expected to hear that his brother had had lovers, like he had, but right now the idea of it didn’t settle well in Thor’s mind, or heart.  
He noticed Loki was moving his hands towards their manhood, but he stopped him by grasping both his wrists and pinned them down on both sides of his little brother’s head.

“How many, Loki?” His voice low and dangerous. “How many have you allowed in your bed?”

Loki just smirked, clearly amused by his brother’s reaction. “Oh, I don’t recall.”

Thor took a deep breath once, twice, trying to stay calm as he spoke again. “What about that crazy tyrant on Sakaar? Did you let him fuck you as well?”

“And what if I did?”

All of a sudden, Thor let go of his wrists and in one precise motion he thrust two of his fingers back into Loki’s entrance.

“Ah!” Loki exclaimed as he grasped the sheets of the bed once again.

Thor didn’t stop until he had stretched his brother enough to add a third finger.

“I’ll make you forget them all.”

Loki did hope his brother would keep that promise and, knowing what was about to come, he used his magic to summon a bottle of oil, which appeared just next to them.

Thor looked at it and then at Loki, with a small pleased smile on his face as he pulled his fingers out for the second time and straightened up to grab the bottle. He put some oil on his hand and lazily stroked himself.  
Then, he bent over again, settling better and without breaking eye contact with Loki.

“Once I’m finished, you won’t remember anyone else. You won’t desire anything besides my big cock inside you.”

Loki gulped, but didn’t turn away. His gaze was challenging.

“Show me your best, dear brother.”

Thor began to push his manhood inside slowly and frowned in concentration. “Fuck, you’re tight.”  
When he was half in he pulled back slightly, only to push again with one rough thrust.

Loki arched his back as he screamed. “_YES_! Do it again!”

And how could Thor deny something to his little brother when he asked so nicely?  
He grabbed Loki’s hips (in a way that was bound to leave marks, Loki was sure of that and didn’t mind) and started to pull back until only the head of his cock was inside. Then, he thrust again, burying himself deep in his brother’s hole.  
Loki cried out loudly. Thor took it as a good sign and was about to repeat the motion, but suddenly Loki’s legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly close.  
The God of Thunder had to place his forearms on the mattress to support himself and try not to crush his brother’s body.

“Loki…”

“Don’t you dare stop now.”

Certainly, Thor had no intention to. He smirked at Loki as he began to fuck him with quick, rough thrusts. He watched his brother’s expression closely and loved to see how it twitched in pleasure and he also loved to hear the moans coming from him. His gaze shifted to Loki’s mouth. He didn’t even try to resist the urge to lean forward and devour his lips, at the same time muffling the beautiful sounds he was making.  
Thor’s rhythm didn’t cease as they kissed.

Loki wrapped his arms around his big brother’s neck, while a battle of tongues was taking place inside his mouth.  
They panted, once they parted, but Thor hadn’t slowed down yet. His breath was warm against Loki’s cheek.  
The God of Mischief could feel himself getting close to his orgasm.

“Harder! Thor, har–AH!”

Another scream, caused by Thor hitting Loki’s sweet spot. _Found it_, he thought, grinning widely as hit it again and again. As a reward, Loki started to scratch his brother’s back with his sharp fingernails.  
Thor grunted, knowing they were both really close now.

They were moving together, perfectly matching each other’s rhythm, as though they were one.

“Loki, Loki, Loki…” The God of Thunder was repeating his brother’s name as a mantra.

“Thor, fuck– I-I’m going to…”

“Do it. Do it, Loki, come for me.” 

As soon as Thor finished to whisper seductively in his ear, Loki released between their stomachs, moaning Thor’s name for the umpteenth time that night. 

The raven-haired God squeezed around his brother, who finally started to slow down a little. Thor groaned as he reached his own climax, filling Loki up completely with his seed.  
Then, with his last bit of strength, he cautiously pulled out and collapsed next to his brother on the bed.

They stayed like that for a while, simply staring at the ceiling and trying to catch their breath.

“That was… much better than a stupid hug.”

Thor chuckled at that. “You know, I think I agree with you, brother.”

“That’s twice in a single day, careful not to make a habit out of it.” Loki was trying to keep his voice neutral, but there was a smile on his face that even he couldn’t hide. So, he rolled on his side, turning away.

When the blond God turned his head, he found himself facing Loki’s back. He eyed that pale, soft skin and also that dark curly hair, which was spread messily on the pillow. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around his little brother’s waist and began to plant a few gentle kisses on his shoulder.

Loki closed his eyes as he felt Thor’s beard and lips brushing against his skin. 

“What are you doing?”

“A cuddle?”

Loki snorted, but couldn’t yet suppress that smile. He bit his lip before speaking again. “We should get ready. Our people are waiting for their king to show up.”

As a response, Thor buried his nose in Loki’s hair, as though he wanted to hide. He also took it as a chance to inhale his brother’s scent more.

“Just five minutes.” He mumbled.

Loki rolled his eyes at that and raise his hand. With a swift motion, he cleaned both himself and Thor from the sweat and seed. Then, he elbowed Thor in the ribs.

“Ouch!”

“Shut up and be grateful it wasn’t a knife.” 

Once he was free from his older brother’s grip, Loki stood up. His clothes magically reappeared on him and only then he turned to Thor. “I think it’s better to go to the main room separately.”

The God of Thunder wanted to argue, but he knew it would be no use with Loki. Eventually, he just sighed and sat up.

“Alright. Would you mind give me back my clothes now?”

Thor didn’t like the mischievous smile his brother had on his face. For a moment, he thought Loki was going to leave him there as naked as the day he was born. Thankfully, he was not so cruel.  
Thor saw him moving his hand, and a second later his clothes appeared next to him on the bed.

“See you later, brother.”  
  


* * *

  
“So, King of Asgard…” Heimdall began.

Thor took a deep breath. He knew it would take time to get used to that title, one that – a long time ago – he had thought he wanted, one he had then rejected and that now came back to him. Life was really funny sometimes.  
He turned to look behind him at all those people – his people – who had lost so much and only asked for some peace now. He smiled and gestured awkwardly at them.  
Thor didn’t want to be king, but he had sworn he’d protect Asgard and that was what he was going to do.

“… where to?”

Good question. Instinctively, Thor glanced at his right where Valkyrie, his brother and Hulk stood.  
Loki had arrived soon after him, as discreet as possible.  
Their eyes met and they shared a knowing look.

Then, Thor turned to his new friends at his left and asked Miek where they were from, only to find out they were dead – according to Korg – but then suddenly alive again.

When the God of Thunder looked right ahead of himself, there was determination in his gaze.

“Earth, it is.”  
  


* * *

  
_See you later, brother_

Thor wasn’t sure about what Loki had meant, but now he knew. 

After discussing a few things with the elders, Heimdall and the others – like the route to follow, how to organize the food and water supplies, etc., Thor had returned to his room.

Surprisingly, Loki was already there. Less surprisingly, but still appreciated, the bed was all clean and tidy.

It was Loki who quietly approached first. When he was right in front of Thor, he placed a hand on the armour, which he was still wearing on his upper body, and looked at him in the eyes as he whispered.

“Take this off.”

Thor gave him a playful smile and did as told.  
Now comfortably shirtless, the blond God brought a hand to the back of his brother’s neck and leant in. However, his lips were met by Loki’s palm, instead of his mouth.

“Lie down.”

The God of Mischief ordered once again. And again, Thor accomplished in silence. He sat on the bed and then lay down on his back.

Loki approached him soon after and sat next to him.

“Stay still.”

Thor did, even though now he wasn’t so sure his and his brother’s intentions were the same, since Loki still had all his clothes on and didn’t give any sign to be about to undress.  
Thor’s questions found their answers when Loki’s hand began to glow of a familiar green light.

The raven-haired God started to place his hand over his brother’s wounds and bruises, using his seiðr to heal them.

As soon as Thor opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by Loki.

“Not a word.”

“I–”

“Shut up.”

“But–”

“Thor, I swear to the Norns…”

“Thank you.”

Loki suddenly froze. The green light vanished and he realized he had been avoiding his brother’s gaze. When he finally turned to face him, Loki was met by Thor’s bright, stupid smile.

“You’re an idiot.”

“You were worried about this idiot.”

“That’s not true.” Loki said, but he had to look away before his eyes could betray him. _Damn it_, since when was it so difficult to lie to his brother?

“When you left the main room I thought you were going to see the healers, but you didn’t.” Loki tried to reason, with his usual calculated calm. “A king should never appear weak, neither to his people or to others, especially in our situation. How can you take care of them if you don’t even show that you can take care of yourse–”

“I’m fine.”

Thor sat up and gently took his brother’s hand in his, guiding it to his own nude chest. He placed its palm right there, where he could feel his heart beating fast.

“I’ve never felt this good in my entire life, Loki.”

That was one of very rare times in which the silver-tongued God of Mischief didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t fair, really. The way Thor was looking at him – like he was his whole world – wasn’t fair at all. It was against the rules.

Loki didn’t even realize that they were simultaneously leaning closer, until they met each other’s lips halfway in a loving kiss.

“Don’t move.” He whispered against his older brother’s mouth. He crawled on the bed and sat down behind Thor. There was a deep wound at the centre of his back, probably a present from their thoughtful sister.  
Loki frowned in concentration as he carefully placed his now glowing hand on it. When he was done, the wound had vanished completely.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Loki was still running his hand on his brother’s back and couldn’t help the pleased smile that appeared on his face as he touched the marks that were of a much different nature.

“I think I’ll leave these, as a reminder.”

Thor let out a soft chuckle and turned, so he could look at Loki. 

“I need no reminder, but sure, I don’t mind it if you leave those marks. They’re a very pleasant memory.” He said as he ran his hand through his brother’s long hair. It made him miss his own a little.

“You need no memory either. Not when you can have that… again.”

Something in the way Loki spoke those words, made Thor’s cock wake up and soon they were kissing each other and grasping each other’s clothes, eager to get rid of them. No magic this time (though Loki had to help Thor undress him to make sure he didn’t ruin anything).

When they were both completely naked, the God of Mischief pushed his brother on the bed, making him lie down and sat astride his abdomen. He ran both his hands on his pectorals and massive shoulders, while Thor was rubbing his thighs.  
Loki gasped when he felt his brother’s hands reaching his ass and squeezing it playfully.  
He watched Thor smirk at his reaction.  
Then, he bent over to whisper in his brother’s ear.

“Shall I go for a ride, my king?”

Thor grunted as waves of arousal passed through his body.

Loki chuckled, not minding the possessive grip the God of Thunder still had on his butt. 

“I take it as a yes.” Without wasting time, he brought a hand to his own entrance and pushed a finger in.

“Are you fucking yourself with your fingers for me?” Thor said as he watched his brother closely.

“Oh, shut up. I need very little preparation right now and I know I’ll be faster.”

“Always in a hurry, brother?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying the show.”

“I do not. I am enjoying it very much.”

Loki bit his lip as he added a second and then a third finger. He would have moved his hips as well if _someone_ wasn’t stubbornly keeping him in place.  
He had to be quick because now he could feel Thor’s erection dangerously close.  
As soon as he pulled his fingers out, he grabbed his brother’s manhood and smirked, as the blond God groaned beneath him.

“Stay still.”

Loki said and Thor had a kind of déjà vu. It looked like his little brother was all for giving commands, even in bed.

The God of Mischief positioned himself above Thor and slowly started to lower his body, squeezing his eyes shut at the penetration.  
When he sank down, taking Thor’s whole cock inside, Loki threw his head back with a moan.

The God of Thunder gave him time to adjust before he started rocking his hips against his ass. His brother soon began to meet his movements and match his pace. He also had to grab Thor’s shoulders to support himself.

It wasn’t long before they both started to feel close.

“Brother, I– I’m–” 

“I know, Loki– me too–”

It also took less time for Thor to find his brother’s right spot. And when he did, he hit it hard, stroking Loki’s erection at the same time.

“Fuck– THOR!”

The stimulation was too much and Loki came just like that. The God of Thunder followed him, arching his back as he released inside him.

Loki collapsed on the top of his brother and Thor caught him in his arms.

They just panted, neither of them able to move.

Once he had caught his breath, the God of Mischief tried to pull away, but he was stopped once again by a certain someone’s hold.

“Unhand me this instant.” He said firmly, while he glared at his brother.

Thor raised his hands as a sign of surrender and Loki could finally roll off him.

They lay down there, together and comfortably.

“I can’t believe this happened so easily.”

“‘Easily’, brother?” Loki raised a brow at him.

“I mean, well, after all this time… I can’t believe a few peaceful moments together was all it took for us to admit the feelings we have had for each other since… when? Several centuries ago?”

“You’re right. All it took was a journey on a far, foreign planet, a big fight against the Goddess of Death, alias our unknown sister, and the literal destruction of our world.”

Thor laughed light-heartedly. He wasn’t the type of person who held grudges and he knew this wasn’t the time to look back at the past. What they needed to do now was looking at the future. So, he laughed, and he looked at Loki.

“You know,” Thor began, “if the prophecy was bound to happen sooner or later any way, maybe we should have caused Ragnarök sooner.”

Loki gave him a surprised and amused smile. “Now, brother, where do these mischievous thoughts come from?”

“I’ve learnt from the best.”

The sound of his little brother’s genuine laughter was music to Thor’s ears.

Loki dragged himself closer then. He rested his head on Thor’s chest and his hand on his abdomen.  
Instinctively, the God of Thunder wrapped a protective arm around his figure.

Enjoying the sense of peace and safety, Loki closed his eyes and fell asleep like that.

He couldn’t know yet that later – while he and his brother would be discussing Thor’s decision about heading to Earth, after they woke up – there would be a surprise waiting for them.

A surprise that had the shape of a gigantic spaceship.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you hear Immigrant Song playing in the background during the fight? Well, I was listening to it while writing the first part of this chapter. It’s just one of the many reasons to love Thor:Ragnarök ♡ (another one is THAT missing scene which gave us the opportunity to imagine pretty much anything that could have happened, so here’s what I have imagined).
> 
> The kiss scene was inspired by this GORGEOUS fanart: https://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/167389475999/comic-contain-spoiler-stuff-thor-ragnarok-is-the


	3. Eternally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
Before reading this chapter please remember that, as I mentioned in the tags, this is an AU where Nobody dies.
> 
> Translation available in ITALIAN: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698334/chapters/49165724

The curtains began to flutter slightly, due to the window having been left ajar, and let some of the moonlight in.

It was calm now, peacefully so. Like it hadn’t been in far too long.

After Thanos’ spaceship had appeared, Thor and Loki had barely the time to make the Asgardians escape and only a few brave warriors – together with Heimdall and the Hulk – remained to fight.  
Actually, there hadn’t been much fighting. 

Thanos was indeed too strong and Thor was forced to watch his brother die in front of him, without being able to do anything. For the third time.  
However, the most painful thing was thinking that this time could have been true. And for a good amount of time, Thor did think it was.

He really couldn’t, nor he wanted to, stop the tears of pure joy when he saw his brother, in the medical section of the palace in Wakanda, alive. Injured, yes, but alive. And his good Heimdall was there too.

They later explained to him that they had been found not far from the barrier which protected the country.  
He would also find out – much time later – that they had been initially rescued by a small spaceship, like he had. Only thanks to their combined and last ray of magic they managed to arrive to Earth, exactly where Heimdall had seen Thor.

Their state was still precarious, but he was told they had good chances of surviving. And for Thor, knowing that one of his best friends and the love of his life were there, in front of him, breathing and being taken care of was enough.

Heimdall was the first to wake up. Once they were both in more stable conditions they were transferred where New Asgard was being built.  
It took a lot of time before Loki managed to recover fully and, by that time, the thing he had feared the most in the universe had been gone forever.

Thanos was defeated. 

_Told you the sun would shine on us again._

He had said to Thor, after everything was over.

_And I knew that you weren’t lying, brother._

So here they were now, on the large queen-sized bed they have been sharing since the new ‘palace’ (which was actually a beautiful mansion, not as magnificent as their palace back in Asgard, but it would do) had been built. They were laying down on their backs, panting – after a third round of good sex – and completely naked under the blankets, which only covered the lower part of their bodies.

Slowly, Thor reached down to take Loki’s hand gently and began to draw small circles on it with his thumb.

“Do you want to sleep now?”

He wasn’t looking at his brother/lover, but he heard him sigh softly.

“I am tired. But I would like to have a bath before sleeping.”

Thor nodded, more to himself since he knew Loki was probably staring at the ceiling. He was well aware of how much his brother loved having baths, never mind he could always use magic to clean himself and sometimes he did, especially after sex, but it wasn’t the same.  
Thor liked to join him – bathroom sex was great, but it was also good rubbing each other’s backs and wash each other’s hair, like they used to do when they were kids – and that’s what he would have done, if he hadn’t had other plans.

“Loki?”

Thor had turned his head so he could look at his brother and waited for him to meet his gaze before continuing.

“I… have something to tell you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at their now interlocked fingers and _ew_ where did all that sentiment come from? But, more importantly, why did Thor have that idiotic big smile on his face? Well, bigger and more idiotic than the usual at least. However, Loki noticed that there also seemed to be a hint of nervousness in those blue eyes.

“What is it?”

Without looking away from his brother, Thor brought their interlocked hands to his mouth and planted a sweet kiss on the back of Loki’s hand.

“You are truly beautiful.”

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress the small smirk that appeared on his own face afterwards.

“I am aware of that.”

“As you should.”

“Am I to assume that not-very-original compliment was the only thing you wanted to tell me?”

“Well, no, I mean…”

Thor sighed and pushed himself up on his elbow. He didn’t want to let go of his beautiful trickster’s hand, even though he knew Loki wouldn’t go anywhere.  
He had never wanted to let go of him. And now they were here. After everything they had gone through, after everything that had happened, they were still together. Not even the very end of the world managed to separate them.  
Thor had come to think it was their destiny, the fate the Norns had chosen for them. And he couldn’t be more grateful for that.  
He also couldn’t stop looking at Loki.

“Marry me.”

If an expression could perfectly reflect the utter meaning of being taken aback, that was what Loki’s reaction was doing. His eyes went wide and he unconsciously parted his lips, gaping.  
To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

“Have you recently hit your head very hard, brother?”

Thor merely chuckled.

“Why would you say that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you have just told me one of the most stupid and foolish things I have ever heard and, believe me, I’ve heard a lot, especially from you.”

Loki pulled his hand away from the God of Thunder’s grip, but Thor grabbed his arm before he could get up and flee.

“Loki…”

“Release me.”

“Not until you promise to listen to what I have to say. Please.”

For a good moment, Loki considered using his magic to get away from there and maybe transform his dear brother into an animal or something – last time was pretty funny after all. But, eventually he sighed and nodded slightly.

Thor smiled and let go of his mischievous brother’s arm.

“I love you, Loki, you know that. I know you have the same feelings for me. And I want all the Nine Realms– no, the whole universe to know that we belong to each other.”

He spoke calmly, soothingly.

“Let us rule together, as it was supposed to be. As it should have always been.”

Loki snorted at that and averted his gaze. He got up from the bed and gave his back to his brother. He had never felt uncomfortable being naked around Thor.

“You think you can make me a nice wife to show off?”

Thor didn’t reply immediately. He was too busy admiring Loki’s slender body, the toned muscles of his back, the perfect curve of his butt, his impossibly long legs.  
Loki was truly charming.

“I want us to be the kings of New Asgard.”

Only then Loki turned to him and the first thing Thor saw in his emerald eyes was worry.

Thor liked to think that he was one of the few people, probably the only one, who really knew Loki.  
Thus, he understood that when he saw a true emotion more or less clearly written on the God of Mischief’s face, it wasn’t because he had learnt how to read him. It was because Loki was letting him see it, he wanted Thor to see how he felt. It meant that Loki trusted him. And there was nothing better Thor could ask for.

The God of Thunder slowly stood up and approached his brother without hurry. He gently took both of his hands in his own and smiled when Loki didn’t pull away.

“Thor, I don’t think it is a wise idea to…”

“Why not? The universe is safe, New Asgard is built, we are starting a new life together. What better way to begin this new era of peace and prosperity than a marriage between the two princes of Asgard?”

The God of Mischief looked away and took a deep breath.  
Suddenly, from the window, the cool air of Norway entered the room and Loki noticed his brother shiver almost imperceptibly. Thor wasn’t as at ease as him with the cold weather.

“Our people don’t expect to see their king with someone like me.”

“Really? I don’t think they will be so surprised.”

“But they do expect their king to guarantee a lineage! And we both know that between us there’s only one able to become pregnant.”

Hearing his brother mentioning that matter made Thor unconsciously lower his gaze on Loki’s abdomen.

“I have to admit… I did try to imagine what it would be like to have a child with you. But I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t wish to. We will figure another way to sort it out.”

“Thor, you cannot just say that. You are a king. You have to think about the future of your kingdom.”

“Then, perhaps there should be another king with me, someone who has already some _experience_ in this field and knows more about reigning than I do.”

Loki sighed again and shook his head, a gesture Thor had learnt to interpret as a sign that his unreasonable optimism and/or stupidity was showing.

When the trickster was about to open his mouth and express his disapproval, Thor knelt in front of him, without letting go of his hands.

He smirked because that was the second time tonight he managed to take his brother by surprise and silence him.

“Loki… my brother, my friend, my love, I don’t think I possess the words to describe all the struggles and the chaos you have caused me. There had even been a time in which I would have considered letting you go for your own path, because I thought that was what you truly wanted. But we are here now and I guess it is safe to say we have never been meant to stay away from each other. All I want right now is making you happy for as long as you will let me. This is why I am here tonight… to ask you something. Loki, would you do me the honour of ruling together on New Asgard as kings and sharing the rest of our existence and then continue on when we will be called in the Valhalla? Will you… marry me?”

Loki couldn’t move. He probably couldn’t even breathe normally right now, and all because Thor was saying all those things to him and he was _kneeling_ before him and he was asking him to be king, to be his _equal_ and stay by his side forever and–

“Loki?”

“You… you big oaf! You stupid, foolish, arrogant–”

Thor never heard the end of that sentence, because suddenly he was pulled up on his feet and a second later there was a pair of soft but also eager lips on his own.  
Apparently it was his turn to be taken aback.  
He didn’t waste time, though, and immediately wrapped his arms around his beloved and pulled him closer.

They kissed hungrily, and ended up completely breathless when they finally parted.

“Is that a yes?”

Thor chuckled when Loki rolled his eyes, but he didn’t miss the way the corners of his brother’s mouth curved upwards.  
Loki was looking at him with so much love and fondness and that was already the best answer he could ever get, but Thor really wanted to hear him saying it.

“Well, I…”

“So? Heimdall?”

“What did he say?”

“Please, Heimdall, tell us… I have a bet to win.”

Volstagg snorted loudly upon hearing what his blond friend said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, Fandral.”

“Oh, but you know I am right. It couldn’t be any other way.”

“Come on! We all know how this is going to end and it won’t be as you said.”

“Did they really bet on this?” Lady Sif asked Hogun, who was the only one waiting patiently in silence.

The dark-haired warrior simply shrugged.

“I am telling you, it is impossible!”

“You think you know them better than I do? There’s no way Loki would…”

“Warriors.”

The voice of the Gatekeeper – who actually wasn’t a gatekeeper anymore since Ragnarök happened, but Thor had insisted on having him as an advisor at the court and Heimdall accepted – echoed in the room where he, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had gathered.

They all perfectly knew what Thor intended to do that night and they wanted to find out what Loki’s reply would be as soon as possible.

Heimdall did explain that what they were doing was an overuse of power and also an uncalled violation of privacy, but the truth was that the ex-gatekeeper himself was terribly curious to know whether there would soon be a marriage or not.

After all, this was also about the future of New Asgard. And they couldn’t contain themselves.

“What is it, Heimdall? What are they doing?”

“Did Loki answer yet or not?”

The ex-gatekeeper sighed and closed his eyes.

He had been knowing the two princes since they were babies. He had seen them playing, laughing, crying, fighting and growing up. He had seen them taking different paths, only to be reunited afterwards.  
Nevertheless, even with the power the Norns had gifted to him, he hadn’t seen _this_ happening. Or maybe, he could have, but he chose not to. After all, it wasn’t so hard to see it. Thor and Loki’s lives were so intertwined that they wouldn’t be the same without one another.

Heimdall felt his lips curve into a sincere smile.

“Heimdall? What is happening?”

“We have the answer to our doubts. However, I suggest now we leave our _kings_ alone to their… intimacy. You know, there are certain things that even the one who can see everything must not see.”

Everyone now was avoiding the ex-gatekeeper’s gaze. Lady Sif rolled her eyes, Fandral tried not to laugh, Volstagg rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Hogun shook his head, but also smiled a little.

“Yeah, uh… thank you for your help, my good friend.”

“Ah! I knew it! I told you Loki wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes!” Fandral exclaimed victoriously and when he turned towards Volstagg he heard him grumble something along the lines of “fine, I’ll pay you later” and he grinned widely.

“Wait a minute… Volstagg, you thought Loki would have declined Thor’s marriage proposal?”

“Well, not exactly…” The red-headed man tried to explain.  
They had all given their support to the God of Thunder when he told them he wanted to propose to Loki. He was their friend after all.  
“I just… didn’t expect him to accept immediately. When Fandral and I made the bet I thought Loki would have kept Thor on his toes longer, just for the sake of it, I mean… it’s always Loki.”

The four warriors exchanged a few looks and nodded.

“But this is better, of course. I’m really happy for Thor. For both of them.”

“We all are.”

It was Heimdall who spoke and when the warriors turned to him they noticed the pleased smile on his face. Lady Sif thought there was something… paternal in it.

  


* * *

  


To Loki’s surprise, the news of the marriage between him and Thor was welcomed rather positively by the Asgardians. Most of the people were already excited to take part in the preparation of the celebration, which was going to last a few days at least.

The event was organized in a perfect asgardian style, but also with a few changes that allowed to introduce some midgardian peculiarities.

Thor had asked Banner to be his best man and he gladly accepted.

Valkyrie was chosen to celebrate the wedding and Heimdall was the one who accompanied Loki to the ‘altar’, which was built up exceptionally for the occasion.  
The event took place during the night of the winter solstice, just outside the village.

Everyone was there. The Warriors Three were in the front row as well as Lady Sif, who was standing next to her beloved husband, Hogun.

They celebrated their wedding a few months before, but it was rather different from the one currently going on and only a few close friends had attended it, as the newlyweds had preferred to keep it rather private.  
Thor was the one who celebrated the marriage of his friends, with Loki by his side ready to whisper the right words to say in case he forgot them.

When Loki was finally in front of Thor, both of them dressed in their best ceremonial clothes, Hogun wrapped an arm around his strong wife’s waist and rested his free hand on her stomach protectively. They exchanged a meaningful look and smiled upon their friends’ happiness.

Loki’s lips met Thor’s halfway when he leant in and they kissed under the bright northern lights of the stunning norwegian night sky.

  


* * *

  


As expected, everyone spent the following days feasting, drinking, dancing and having fun.  
The usual daily activities were suspended and many Asgardians had already congratulated their kings and presented them all sorts of gifts.

On the last day of festivity, a group of children approached the newlyweds, who had just finished eating lunch inside the main room of the royal mansion. Once they noticed the kids, both Thor and Loki turned to them.

“Your Majesties.” The young boys and girls said all together and bowed respectfully.

“Hello, there. What can we do for you, children?” Thor asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Loki had recognized the kids, for he had been dealing with reorganizing classes and lessons especially for young people once the Asgardians had settled in New Asgard. He had wanted to make himself useful after he had recovered from his injuries. Also, he couldn’t let Asgard’s culture and knowledge be forgotten, thus teaching was important.

A little girl, evidently one of the most confident of the group, stepped forward. If Loki remembered well, her name was Nanna. A suitable name indeed.

“We would like to congratulate you on the marriage, Your Majesties. My friends and I are here to present our gift to you and also to thank King Loki for all his efforts to help us with our education.”

She was reciting the words as though it was a poem she had been taught and had memorized with much dedication. Loki found it endearing, not that he would admit it out loud. He did smile at the little girl, though, who obviously hadn’t made the God of Mischief’s heart melt, not at all. 

Nanna smiled back and then showed the basket she was hiding behind her back, even though it was perfectly visible but nevermind. She carefully put it down before opening it and taking what was inside.

“We made these for you!” 

She had an adorably proud expression on her face as she showed the kings the beautiful crowns of flowers she and her friends had prepared with their own hands and without anybody else’s help.

Loki immediately recognized the flowers. How could he not? They were in the middle of wintertime in Norway and there was only one place where the children could have found some flowers.  
The Royal Gardens. It was a magical place that knew just one season: spring. All thanks to Loki’ seiðr and a spell of his, obviously. He had wanted to do it in memory of his mother’s gardens. Many people went to visit it every day to admire its mesmerising colours.  
It was almost touching that those flowers, which he had made sure would blossom in his mother’s honour, were now being gifted to him.

Loki stood from where he was sitting and knelt in front of the little girl. His bowed his head, encouraging her to ‘crown’ him and so she did. Nanna carefully put the flowers on the king’s head. The colours created a nice contrast with Loki’s raven hair.

When the little girl pulled back, she gave him a wide grin and he also noticed that her cheeks were a bit flushed.

Another little boy went up to King Thor with the second crown of flowers and put it on his head.

Both kings smiled at the group.

“This is a really beautiful gift, thank you very much, my little friends.”

Some kids giggled at that. Then, Nanna turned to the God of Mischief once again. “King Loki, if I may ask something… the flowers in your gardens are so wonderful and I, uh… I was wondering if you could teach us how you do it so we can grow beautiful flowers for our moms as well!”

Again, Loki’s heart definitely didn’t melt. “I… of course, I suppose I could teach you.”

“AYE!” The children cheered enthusiastically all together. “THANK YOU, KING LOKI!”

And obviously, there must have been something in Loki’s eye – an insect maybe or something like that – because definitely wasn’t about to tear up, especially in front of those noisy kids who were so willing to spend time with him.

“All right, botany lessons for everyone next time.”

Other ‘cheers’ and ‘thank you’ followed before the children were called by their teachers and their parents, who told them to stop bothering their kings. They all whined and pouted but eventually bowed and waved at Loki and Thor as they went back to their families.

Loki didn’t even realize he was laughing, until he turned to his left and saw that Thor was watching him with dumbass lovestruck expression on his face (if anyone had asked, Loki would have denied that he blushed due to that, because he didn’t, not at all).

They both proudly wore their special crowns for the rest of the day.

  


* * *

  


The following months went by quite smoothly, with Thor and Loki attending weekly councils with the elders, dealing with the bureaucracy and stuff, solving little problems and always making sure their people were living their lives happily and in peace.

One day, Thor was in the training yards, teaching some young boys and girls how to handle swords.

“Pay attention to how you balance your weight.”

“AYE, SIR!”

“Now brandish your sword and sway it, like this.”

“AYE, SIR!”

Thor showed the right movement to do and the children did the same. He smiled at them and gently corrected their mistakes whenever it was necessary.  
He really enjoyed giving lessons to young people and passing down Asgard’s traditions in the arts of fighting. That is, when he wasn’t busy with other things, which he usually was, so he cherished this kind of moments a lot.  
Usually it was his friends Hogun and Sif who taught them.  
Speaking of which, Lady Sif was just passing by, like she did sometimes, and stopped to watch her king dealing with the kids. She had a heartfelt smile on her face.

“You’re really good with them.”

Thor turned around when he heard the familiar voice and grinned at his friend. “I shall hope so.”

She approached him and the group of children, who bowed at their teacher and then kept on practising.

“I remember when we used to train together at that age. Everything was so exciting.”

“Yeah. We looked forward to becoming great warriors to fight for our kingdom. Now things have changed, even though traditions remain.” Thor replied with a sort of nostalgic smile. “I do wish to keep a bond with our past and history, but we should also look at the future and that’s why we must teach young people to fight, but to fight only for defence.” He paused and glanced at the sky. “Most of all, we must teach them the mistakes we have made, for they should never be repeated.”

“You’re right. Things have changed, and you with them.” She was offering him a sincere and approving look. “Hogun and I will be fortunate to have such a wise king as the teacher of our son.”

Thor looked at his friend big swollen stomach and grinned again. “Loki and I will be fortunate to have him as a defender of New Asgard.”

“He’s not born yet and you already want my son to wield a weapon?” It was Hogun’s voice who suddenly spoke behind them, as he approached.

“My friend!” Thor greeted and chuckled a little. “Forgive us, but it’s hard to imagine he won’t take that path having you, two of the strongest warriors I know, as parents.”

Hogun went to stand close to his wife and wrapped an arm around her – a gesture that had become usual between them since they had found out she was pregnant. “You may be right, but we will never know for sure until he’ll be old enough to decide for himself.”

“The truth is that we’re too excited not to think about all the possibilities of what it’s going to be like.”

“That’s true.” Hogun admitted with a nod.

“You’re going to be amazing parents, I’m sure.”

Sif smiled at her husband and then turned to Thor again. “Talking about this… I mean, you and Loki…”

The God of Thunder’s expression changed all of a sudden. 

“Ah, well…” and he felt his heart clench slightly in his chest, “it is not… an easy topic, at the moment.” He said, avoiding his friends’ gaze, and he couldn’t have been more specific really, because it wasn’t like he and his husband had talked much about… about having children.  
The thing was this: Thor would have liked having kids, Loki knew that. Loki would have had to change in his jotun form to be able to get pregnant and he didn’t like it, Thor knew that. His brother had used his asgardian form his whole life and despite finding out about his true heritage a long time ago, the scar it had created was still there.  
Thor had never seen Loki in his jotun form. He had never insisted on it in the first place, for he had hoped his brother would show him when he felt ready. He never did.

“Your Majesty?”

The God of Thunder felt something tugging on his cape. When he looked down he saw a young boy gazing up at him with wide eyes.

“Um, yes? What is it, young man?”

“Can we have your permission to spar, sir?”

Thor’s gaze shifted to the rest of the kids, who were all looking at him expectantly. It was one of the most thrilling parts of the training – Thor remembered that feeling very well – but they were still too young to spar without someone’s supervision.

Thor gave the boy one of those kind smiles of his. “All right, let’s go.”

He missed they slightly worried look his friends had given him. 

“I didn’t mean to…” Lady Sif whispered, feeling a bit guilty for mentioning that matter.

“I know, darling, and he knows too.”

It was then that Sif became aware of a familiar presence. In fact, the person who many years ago they would have never imagined they’d call king was standing not far from them.  
Loki smiled at her when their eyes met and she acknowledged him with a nod. Then, he quietly walked up to them.

“Speaking of the devil.” She said to Hogun, but made sure Loki was close enough to hear her.

He raised a brow at the lady. “I didn’t know you think so much about me.”

“Of course I do, Your Majesty.” She said sarcastically, but her smile was genuine.  
The tension that might have existed between them in the past was no longer there. Sif knew how important Loki was to Thor and, like many other people, she had decided to give him a second chance. It didn’t mean they couldn’t tease each other a little sometimes.

“I’m honoured.” He smirked and then, his gaze lowered on her stomach – it was difficult not to notice. “So, how is it going?”

“Awfully, I can’t wait to get this thing done.”

That statement made both Hogun and Loki chuckle.

“Good thing we won’t have to wait much longer, then.”

“How long is it yet?”

“A couple of months.”

“You must be really excited.”

Sif and Hogun smiled at each other and they both rested a hand on the woman’s belly. “We are.”

Loki didn’t know why, but in that moment, he turned his gaze towards the training yard. Thor was showing a young girl how to dodge an attack and then swiftly move her wooden sword to hit her target, without hurting anyone because ‘remember, this is just training and you have to focus on the technique’. He looked happy. The kids around him looked happy too.

“You have finished your lessons for today?”

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two warriors again. “Uh, yes, I think I’ll go to the library now. I want to search for a book I’d like to show the students tomorrow.”

Sif raised a brow and watched him with a curious look. Then, she shifted her gaze between him and Thor, and she couldn’t help but laughed. Hogun bit his lip to try not to.

The God of Mischief glared at them, a little irritated. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry,” she said when she calmed down, “it’s just… it’s almost adorable to see how good both you and Thor are with children.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “What?! What are saying?”

“Come on, Loki, don’t tell me you don’t see it too.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.” She said, this time more firmly. “So many things happened and both you and Thor have changed a lot in the last few years. Now it’s time to look at the future.”

“We have done that already and we’re still doing it.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I have to go. This conversation is over.” With that, Loki turned away and walked towards the palace.

“Was it too much?” Sif asked to her husband.

He smiled and leant closer to kiss the side of her head. “Let’s say it’s good you’re a warrior and not a diplomat, darling. But I’m sure he got the message.” 

When they turned to watch the kids training once again, they noticed Thor had an unsettled expression on his face. He had probably seen Loki coming and storming off without even acknowledging him.

“Everything will work out for them.” Hogun tried to assure his wife.

Sif sighed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, happy ending as promised, but what's gonna happen now?  
Let me know what you think!


End file.
